<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heal my schorching wounds by Phloxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040498">Heal my schorching wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phloxi/pseuds/Phloxi'>Phloxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT of Angst, Cuddling, Dream and George being huge idiots, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, George Needs a Hug, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I mean a lot of angst, I'm gonna make this a painfully slow romance with a bunch of hinderance cuz I'm a sadist, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phloxi/pseuds/Phloxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After going through a scarring experience that left George socially traumatized and heartbroken he swore off of love.<br/>Well, that's until he gets to know this really cute guy working as a barista in a newly opened coffee shop.</p><p>(currently on hiatus because I have a short attention span and started working on something else, I will eventually get back to this though :] )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heal my schorching wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya!</p><p>This is probably one of the first fics I've ever written.<br/>I usually write novels and avoid dialogue cuz it's just ugh<br/>but today I thought I could actually try it out and I wrote this mess of a story.<br/>There's going to be a lot of hard and difficult topics brought up, so I recommend reading the content warnings before every chapter. That's pretty much it, I hope you enjoy and I would love to receive feedback!</p><p>Thanks for reading~</p><p>//cw:<br/>Mentions of throwing up (nothing detailed but just putting it out there so you know)<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ice-cold and relishing touch made him melt. It was burning like fire; leaving permanent scars along the crook of his neck, it was addicting. The darkness was consuming him, swallowing him whole. Yet he held on to a cold yet burning touch that made him feel like he was dying, like he was suffering a beautiful harmony. Everywhere the touch ghosted, it would leave trails of ignited flames burning deep within his stomach. It would make his skin go numb, as if he were outside on the Antarctic with nothing but a tank top. It dug deep into his flesh, into his bones, carving itself deeper and deeper - etching into his mind. It made him go insane, it made him want to regurgitate his insides out, the insides that contained all his deepest feelings and secrets. The touch that might as well have been poison scarred him with empty love, scarred him with empty promises, and left him with a broken mind.</p><p><br/>
He promised to never love again.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>George lazily runs fingers through his oily hair, staring back at his reflection that’s mirrored on his black monitor. A sigh escapes his lips as he tries once again to boot up his pc with no luck, he needs to get that fixed. Pushing out his chair with his feet against the desk he stands up and carefully tiptoes around the piles of junk left on his bedroom floor. How long ago was it since he left his apartment? Not a second goes by before he drops the question, there’s no point in dwelling on it either way. Entering his bathroom he takes a quick look in his mirror and he feels lightheaded. Unforgettable memories, unforgettable touches, everything flashes before him as his deep brown eyes land on the invisible scars left on his neck and face. The scars no one else can see yet they’re there, and they hurt. They burn as much as they did that day, like the pain never fades. Feeling nauseous George forces himself to rip his rapidly blurring gaze from the mirror hanging loosely above the marble sink. It’s too early for this bullshit.</p><p><br/>
Stepping into the shower; George lets the cool water trickle down his face. His thoughts are clouded, like a black fog that blocks out his own mind from thinking rationally. Although when he steps out of the shower and puts on a cotton robe it almost feels like a bit of that fog followed down in the drain. He flops onto his bed with a sigh and opens his phone to dial Sapnap who picks up almost immediately.</p><p><br/>
“Hi, Georgie~ Had a good night’s sleep?” Sapnap asks sweetly, almost too sweet for George’s liking.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, I guess so, although my pc decided to be an absolute bitch because it won’t turn on. Sorry, I probably won’t be able to play bedwars with you today. Not until I figure out the problem at least.” He sighs.</p><p><br/>
“Aw that’s too bad, but y’know what we can do Gogy?”</p><p><br/>
“What’s up?”</p><p><br/>
“There’ve been some words about a new coffee shop in town with baked sweets, wanna go check it out with me?” George could almost hear how wide Sapnap’s grin grows as he reluctantly agrees. He regrets it already; he can already feel a big knot forming in his stomach.</p><p><br/>
“Oh c’mon, it won’t be that bad dude! I know for a fact that you haven’t been out since forever so actually getting fresh air would do you good.” He could hear stifled giggling as he groans loudly into his phone. Although Sapnap is probably right, hopefully it wouldn’t really hurt to step outside for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>George has never been fond of cold weather; in fact, he absolutely hates it. The way it makes him go numb is less than ideal if he’s being honest. There was once where he learned to enjoy it, with a hot cup of chocolate, sturdy arms wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, sitting by the bonfire whispering sweet nothings. But now all that the cold brings him is dread and shaky hands. So when Sapnap didn’t show up at the bus stop by the time they arranged George was not having it.</p><p>
  <strong>Sapnap</strong>
</p><p>Dude where are you? &lt;<br/>
It’s freezing &lt;<br/>
If you don’t show up within 5 I’m leaving &lt;</p><p>&gt; Awww is Gogy angy cuz I’m lateee?</p><p> </p><p>Fuck off &lt;</p><p>&gt; Nah I think I’ll pass you up on that offer<br/>
&gt; Don’t worry sweetheart I’m on my way</p><p>How many times have I told you not to call me that? &lt;</p><p>&gt; Apparently not enough sweetie~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>George lets out an exhausted sigh and watches how the white mist twirls around in the air before fleeting away. God he’s cold. Suddenly, he’s engulfed in a bear hug by Sapnap who’s chest is rapidly rising and falling.</p><p><br/>
“Did you run here?” George asks, his voice muffled in the fabric of Sapnap’s jacket.</p><p><br/>
“Wouldn’t wanna keep my dear Georgie waiting, now would we?”</p><p><br/>
And with that he lets Sapnap lead the way as they head to the newly opened coffee shop.</p><p>*****</p><p>The doorbell chimes as the two of them walk into the coffee shop, it was fairly modern yet there was still a faint feeling of home resting pleasantly in the shop. It made it seem more like a casual place rather than something fancy. George basically drags Sapnap by his arm to a table that’s more excluded. He really hates being out in public.</p><p><br/>
“Pretty neat eh?” Sapnap remarks as he pulls out one of the chairs to sit down.</p><p><br/>
“You’re saying that like you’ve been here before.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh, that’s because I have.” He clarifies without missing a heartbeat.</p><p><br/>
“Wait why would you ask me to come check it out with you then?”</p><p><br/>
“Oh y’know, you’re weird George. The only thing that piques your interest is if it’s something neither of us has seen before. Otherwise, you just make me tell you how it was or you refuse to go somewhere again because you’ve already experienced it. I know it’s because you don’t like being out and about in public but you haven’t been outside for weeks dude, you always get so far up in your own head during winter so I knew I’d have to drag you out somehow.” Sapnap grins at him and it takes all of George’s willpower to not punch him in the face.</p><p><br/>
“Anyways,” Sapnap continues “it’s too late to turn back now. Go ahead and choose something, my treat.” Sapnap blows him a kiss and George resorts to flipping him off without looking up from the menu. Tracing a finger along the plastic edge he slightly furrows his brows together. There’s nothing particularly eye-catching about the menu, nothing that exactly fits his tastes either. So after skimming through his choices a couple of times he decides to be basic and just order a cappuccino. Sapnap on the other hand sits there and rambles on about how good the desserts look and about all the different drinks he hasn’t been able to try yet.<br/>
Eventually, a barista makes his way over to their table, notebook in hand.</p><p><br/>
“Excuse me sirs, have you two decided what to get?” The blonde asks with a cheery undertone. George glances up at him. He has fluffy, dirty blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a small white pin with a smiley face on it clipped onto his apron. The blonde catches George’s eyes with his and gives him a warm smile, and as he does George immediately snaps his head in the other direction. Sapnap chimes in with their orders and the blonde scribbles it down, clarifying that their orders should be ready shortly. When the barista turns around and walks away, George lets out an exhausted breath.</p><p><br/>
“Goddamn I hate being around other human beings, fuck you Sapnap.” His comment earns a chuckle, but it soon falls to a more serious tone, yet still gentle.</p><p><br/>
“Hey, you’re doing great George. Really, so just hang in there, okay?” A smile plays at the edge of George’s lips.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, I guess it is going fairly well.”</p><p>*****</p><p>It doesn't take long until the barista comes back, tray in hand. He carefully places down George’s cup in front of him. The cappuccino smells pleasant, the aroma of the coffee filling his lungs. He glances over at Sapnap who’s already halfway done eating his cake slice. The gentle tunes playing in the background combined with the company of his dearest friend fills George with a sense of calm. A sort of calm that only ever really comes when he’s alone with his sketchbook, letting his imaginations flow out on paper. It’s refreshing, feeling this comfortable outside of his apartment. Maybe there really is something soothing about this coffee shop. The fact that he’s entertaining the idea makes a fond smile tug at his lips. But as the bell chimes while more customers roll in, he feels the knot in his stomach tighten. Guess it really was too early to think it would be okay.<br/>
He and Sapnap finish up rather quickly and heads out the door.</p><p>“God their cakes really are the best.” Sapnap sighs fondly; grabbing George’s arm in the process. All he can really do is sigh and continue walking down the street as time passes. Ruffling up George’s hair Sapnap waves goodbye and starts booking it to catch his bus. Popping in his earbuds; George shuffles a random playlist and starts heading back home to his apartment.</p><p>To say that a wash of relief came flooding when George finally stood outside his apartment would be an understatement. He lazily pulls out his keys and let himself in, closing the door behind him. He sinks down onto the floor, just sitting and looking up at his ceiling for what seems like an eternity. He needs to pull himself together. After dropping his belongings on the floor he crashes down on his bed and starts to scroll through Twitter. He can practically feel the life draining from his body as he sinks deeper into the mattress. Even though he wasn’t out for longer than 40 minutes he feels as if it had been days since he was home. It gave him a sense of relief that wouldn’t be considered normal in a rational person’s eyes. Or well, he wouldn’t be considered normal in any person’s eyes. He’s an abomination, he knows that. No one would ever love him; that’s what he had beat into his head, every minute, every second of the day. Because he knew it was true, well, that’s what he thought until he met Sapnap. He made him feel loved, cared for, important. But that didn’t mean the creeping, strangling feeling would just go away. It was still there, lingering for his most dreadful and pathetic moments to strike - to swallow him whole again.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p>The day crept by, snow continuing to fall throughout the day. It had made a thick layer of snow that coated the cars littered throughout the street and George sat at his desk, looking out the window. Art block had hit him hard and he couldn’t focus, no matter what he tried. The streetlights illuminate the cold air as the sun already had gone down. Pulling at his hair and groaning in frustration he gets up from his desk, and after a bit of contemplating he decides it's best to sleep. It had been a pretty eventful day, as surprising it may seem. It’s not often he actually goes outside. He falls onto his bed and stretches with a yawn. It doesn't pass much time before he falls asleep.<br/>
He dreams of a warm smile, bubbly personality, yet it's cold. So very cold. He wakes up in a cold sweat – chest heaving. The clock seemed to have stopped at 3 am.</p><p>
  <em>Fucking hell. Not this shit again.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go scream at me on Twitter || @Phloxi_</p><p>Or if you'd rather scream at me on Youtube || Phloxi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>